


We Grew Up Together

by Abravegirl



Category: Adrian Dolan - Fandom, Animal Kingdom (TV), Deran Cody - Fandom, Deran and Adrian
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abravegirl/pseuds/Abravegirl
Summary: An exploration of the background and relationship between Deran Cody and Adrian Dolan on TNT’s Animal Kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

He approached me from behind wrapping his arms around my neck and shoulders and pulling me back against him as we stood gazing over the waves all the way to the horizon. The view was perfect, too much light or not. My relationship with Deran was certainly taking shape in new and exciting ways. Here we were, actually shopping for a place together. A home to share, not just a place to meet after dark. After repeatedly busting his balls about living in that shithole of a bar, finally he’s looking at what’s on the market. It was easier to get him out here than I expected. This house was way nicer and more expensive than what I thought he’d go for. Now, here we are, standing together, his weight on me and mine on him. I relaxed my head back on his shoulder and he kissed my ear. We embraced in silence for a few minutes and eventually, I felt Deran’s hard-on pressing against my ass. I dropped my hand to his thigh and slid it up over the zipper of his jeans. As the rate hastened I felt his hot breath on my ear. The realtor stepped back into the house to check on us. She didn’t see anything but we stepped apart from each other anyway. 

“C’mon. I have to get back to the bar,” Deran said.  
“Thanks for your time. We’ll let you know,” I told the agent.

“We’ll keep looking to see what’s out there. I don’t want jump on the first place,” Deran reassured once we got back to the bar.  
“Sounds good. Listen, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later,” I said leaning in for a quick peck. To my surprise, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a deep kiss. Then, he pushed me away toward the door and laughed as he walked off. 

I brought tacos with me when I returned to the bar around 10:00p. Coming through the front door, I caught Deran’s eye, raised the bag of food for him to see, and kept walking toward the office. He shook his head and raised 2 fingers meaning “two minutes” and he’d be there. I set the food down in the new dining area Deran recently put together and reached for the remote control. I turned on a tv tucked away below the attic mattress. Deran came through the door popping the caps off a couple of beers. He kissed my cheek and put them down on the table as I unpacked the food.

“What do we have?” Deran asked.  
“I stopped at that taco truck you like on the beach,” I replied.  
“Were you out surfing this late?” He asked.  
“No, there’s no full moon. I was just in the area and I knew you liked it,” I answered.  
He kissed the top of my head as I slid down into the chair. 

We ate in near silence, evidence of how good the food is. Deran took the final swig from his beer. He stood and stretched, rubbing his full belly. He walked to the desk and lit a cigarette. He leaned on the desk for a minute and just looked at me as I relaxed in my chair drinking my beer. It didn’t take long to feel the current between us. The spark is always there. I stood up and slowly made my way to him as he took a long draw on the cigarette. He reached to my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. His hand rested on my neck and he pulled my mouth to his just after his exhale. I’m not a fan of smoking. Why does he make it look so sexy? I taste the fresh smoke and tobacco flavors in his mouth while we kiss. He intoxicates me and the high is nothing to do with nicotine. In this moment, I must have him. 

My aggression grows as we kiss and my hands trail down his chest to his waist and pants. I kiss a trail all the way down, over his growing bulge, nipping with my teeth. Deran seems surprised as I turn the tables on him, taking charge, and getting what I want. I look up at him, then rise to meet his lips with mine as I unbutton and unzip access to what I need. My tongue darts in and swirls around his mouth as our kissing reaches desperation. In his eyes, I recognize his awareness of my need for him. There’s a lot going on for me beyond what he sees. Without him knowing, I’m clinging to his stability as I test more than dangerous waves in the waters ahead.

Kneeling before him, his semi rigid cock quickly hardened in my mouth. Swallowing the shaft all the way to his groin, I relish his silence and then his moans. Seeing his face washed in pleasure turns me on. I gaze at him and our eyes lock on each other. The fire of desire rages for both of us. Varying my pace, pressure, and grip, he cums sooner than expected. I take it in stride and milk and swallow everything he gives me. I’m smoldering inside and before he has time to recover, I stand, stabilize his head in my hands, and dive into his mouth. I use my hand to caress his lower abdomen and cup his scrotum, slowly massaging the contents. He’s panting and sweating and smells of beer and cigarettes. The roar of the fire slows and Deran pulls me into a tight embrace. I smell the ocean in his skin. He’s clinging to me to support weak knees. I’m holding him because I can’t let go of my need for him. Our intimacy never spills out on the streets, except for the time we shared in Belize a few years back. 

We braced each other there for a long time, not saying a word. Our relationship is built on unspoken understanding and primal desires. We share common interests and an intense connection of difficult times as children where, over the years, we learned to take comfort in the company of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual situations ahead.

Sitting at the end of the bar, I wait for the clock to read 02:00 and for the last customers to make their way home.  
“C’mon. Last call was a half an hour ago. You gotta go now. Come back later,” Deran ribs the remainders as he sweeps them out the door. He turns the lock, flips down the lights, and heads behind the bar to finish up.  
“You want another?” He asks me.  
“No. I’m good.” I reply. I slide off my corner stool and step behind the bar. I pass behind him, unnecessarily rubbing my body against his as I open the refrigerator and reach for a bottle of water.  
“I could’ve gotten that for you,” he says.  
“Wouldn’t have felt as good if you did,” I answer.  
I could’ve gone back to my seat without passing him again but, what fun is that? Pressing up against him, I look over his shoulder, “You almost done?”  
“I need five more minutes if you’d quit distracting me,” he says with a pencil behind his ear as stacks of cash and receipts lay before him.  
“I was hoping you take more than five minutes,” I joke.  
“Oh, yeah? You think you’re going to need to rehydrate?”  
“Like the planet, I’m 75% water,” I whispered.  
“You better go drink that then. I don’t want you to be dry,” he charged.

Sitting back on my stool, I watch as he wraps up the business day. Passing through the kitchen, he secures each door. Returning to the bar, he puts the take back in the cash drawer. Deran makes his way around the bar and extends his hand behind his back, an offer for me to take. With the cash drawer in one hand and my hand in his other, he closes the chapter on bar owner Deran for this day. Now I get the guy I’ve known my whole life.

I set my water on the small dining table in the neon-shadowed room and with the cash placed in the safe, he comes to me. Boxing me in with his arms on my shoulders, he rests his forehead on mine taking a moment to convert from successful business guy to lover. I stand with him, arms resting on his waist. He opens his eyes and looks deeply into mine.  
“It’s always been you, man,” he confirms to me and then kisses me. We rarely talk about what we share. I’m trying to succeed in the world and his words clear all thoughts out of my brain and bring me right to the moment.  
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” I assure him.  
I close my eyes and kiss him with meaning for a long time. He takes my shirts off and I follow his lead. He opens his pants and then drops mine on the floor. Leading me over to the ladder, he controls my every move. He places my hands on a rung in front of my face and caresses my shoulders from behind me. He reaches under my arms and holds me tracing the muscles in my chest and abdomen as he grinds my ass from behind. Arching my back, I release my hands and reach back for him as the momentum builds. Our lips meet and our tongues tangle. I turn to touch him and facing me, he slides between the ladder and me. We kiss and we touch and it all feels amazing. He kneels before me, supporting himself with the ladder, my hands return to holding the rung. Bending my knee, he places my foot on his leg and kisses my inner thigh from knee to groin, tickling with his beard as he goes, before gobbling my cock into his mouth. I gasp from the heat of his throat. He licks and sucks and tightens around me milking from stem to tip. I harden from his attention, pushing my hips further into him. He massages my cheeks and runs a finger up and down the crack of my ass. He planned this attack and thankfully gave me something to hold on to. My grip tenses as my pleasure soars. He wraps his hand around my dick and licks his finger. Quickly, he takes me back into his mouth while he probes my ass. I hold my breath while he passes one, then two fingers into my ass. After the immediate pressure relents, he reaches for my prostate moving those two fingers inside and rubbing my taint with his thumb. My knees weaken and my head clouds. Bringing me to the brink, he abruptly changes his pursuit and swirling his tongue on the head of my penis and squeezing me tight so as not to let a single drop escape. 

He stands and pushes me to hug the ladder as he moves behind me. I hear him rip the condom and take a moment to roll it on. First fondling my ass, then, he rubs my shoulders and lightly skims my back with his fingers. He balls his fist in my hair and kisses my neck. His strong hands knead my buttocks and then skim my legs as he kneels and again, raises my leg placing my foot on the ladder this time. He pillows his pants under his knees and pauses with erotic hesitation before spearing my hole with his tongue. He laps my ass while spreading my cheeks to work me over. My weakened knees lower my ass begging him to dive deeper. Swirling and twisting, my body undulates to his every action absorbing all the pleasure he gives me. He grabs a stashed bottle of lube and I feel the slick wetness of his hand preparing my ass. 

He presents the tip of his cock and guides it into my rectum with excruciating pressure. Holding my hips, Deran patiently buries himself inside me. It’s almost unbearable. He’s got me so revved up all my nerve endings are short-circuiting in my brain. He pulls out and slides back in. He drives me crazy with the length of his cock in my ass. He pulls out and scoops his hips to reach miles inside me. I rest my head on my hands and try to find my breath as his pace quickens. Soon, he’s pounding me from behind and I’m taking every stroke he gives me. His unrivaled friction gives me everything I need right in this moment. I reach for his head and he wraps me tightly in his arms as he slams his balls against my ass. The rhythmic slapping an absolute turn on all its own. He’s grunting in my ear and sweating all over me. Our slick bodies move with each other. 

“Aww, God! You’re dick feels SO good in my ass,” I cry out.  
“You like the way I fuck you, baby?” He teases.  
“Fuck yes!” I confirm. I take a deep breath and reach my arms behind me to hold him closer and slow the pace.  
“What?” He whispers.  
“Get to a chair,” I reply. He slows to stop and collapses against me momentarily, more kisses follow. He removes my hands from the ladder and he folds them against my chest covered by his own. Holding me to him, he backs up and nudges the chair from the table with his foot. Gently, he lowers us on the seat. I start to turn and without ever losing our connection, I rest one leg on his shoulder and one foot on the floor. I ride Deran fast and slow and fast again until I explode all over his chest and he cums safely inside my ass. After a minute, we separate and I collapse on the couch.  
“I think you’re going to need that water now,” he says. All I can manage to do is laugh, still trying to steady my breath.

A few minutes later, climbing the ladder to bed, I say, “so, you want to go surfing in the morning?”  
“Hell, yeah,” he replies.  
We fall into the mattress and he holds me tight until we fall asleep. This is the Deran I always want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your fervent interest to read my take on these two. I appreciate your comments and kudos. Please stay with me as the creativity flows.

I wake up to the clanging of sounds as Deran fumbles his way back into the office. He arranges breakfast on the tiny table. I sit up in the bed making eye contact with him.   
“Hey,” he says with nod of his head in my direction.  
“Hey,” I reply as I search for clothes and climb down the ladder.  
“Breakfast” he says arranging the food and dishes. I look to the clock on his desk. It reads 10:30.  
“You never sleep,” I accuse.  
“Be glad. If I did, you wouldn’t wake up to food.”  
“Fair enough,” I give up sitting down.   
“OJ and cereal. Here is some banana,” he says cutting a few slices in my bowl and the rest in his. He offers me the box first and then the jug of milk. I take from each.

After the quick food, we grab our boards and head to the beach for a session. No matter how long we know each other, every time we get in the water, we play a relentless game of who’s the better surfer. In the early years, Deran put me to shame. Now that surfing isn’t his focus, I’m able to get revenge on him for all the points he scored in the past. I’m soaking up every minute I’m out there with him. He’s my vitamin D and all I need in life are surf, sun, and D. 

He locks his leg around mine as we bob up and over each ripple waiting for a great wave. Most days, we chat about days gone by in competition or my life on the circuit. I love that he watches the coverage on tv no matter where in the world I am. Leaving is hard but it makes my return sweeter now that I feel closer to him.

“I could come with you, you know. Wax your board and shit.” He suggests.   
“Yeah? Is that a euphemism?” I joke.   
“How long does it take for you to get down there?”  
“To South Africa? On the red eye, about a day and a half. The flight in coach is a real bitch. LA to Doha to Durban.” I explain.   
“Oh, I wouldn’t be in coach. My ass would be up in first class getting my feet rubbed and sipping a mai tai, mofo.”  
“Yeah, right.” I laugh.  
“I don’t have to come. I just thought it might be fun. When do you leave?”  
“Tomorrow night,” I reply.

We stopped surfing as soon as we couldn’t ignore other responsibilities any longer. Truth be told, he’s right. The waves just aren’t breaking.  
“Listen, I saw a house for sale a little ways down by chair 6. I’ll call the agent if you want to see it.”  
“Sure, I have some time this afternoon. Let me know.” He replies peeling off his wetsuit under the protection of a towel. I fight the urge to embrace him as we dress and get back into my car. Dropping him off at Broken Boards, I tell him I’ll let him know.

I cruise back by the real estate sign and get the number. Dialing as I buzz down the highway, I arrange an appointment at 2p to see the house. I text Deran and then enter the parking lot with a great view to sit and wait for Colby. Despite all of his assurances, I’m nervous as hell. What if this whole plan goes to shit? I’m fucked. I’ll lose the tour, I’ll lose my sponsors, and I may very well lose Deran. He’s done a lot of bad shit in his life. Regardless, I make every excuse for him and look past all of his law-abiding shortcomings. Chad set me up for this and he’s the only reason I’m here. Chad’s been like a brother to me these years and always comes through when I need a place to crash, a hit of something to keep me up, or a little money in my pocket on short weeks. This favor is BIG. But, so is the reward.  
Colby pulls up in his monster truck behind me and I hop out to get this over with. He moves to the back to pull out the “surf board” I’ve agreed to take on tour. Really, it’s a fiberglass shell concealing compressed cocaine to be distributed overseas. It’ll never touch the water. He helps me load it into my Wagoneer.  
“Whoa! This is way too heavy, man.” I argue.  
“Nobody is going to know that as long as you act the part. If you going in looking like you do right now, you’ll end up in a back room somewhere. Just play it cool. Besides, you just made a shitload of cash,” he says handing over a thick envelope. My heart races as I shove it in my pocket. I’m nothing but nervous knots as I get back in the car and slide down in my seat. I shoot a quick glance in every direction to check if someone saw us. If they did, I can’t tell. I start the engine and slowly pull away headed for home. I’ve got to dump the board and stash the cash. While there, I start tossing some things in my bags and have myself halfway packed before long. The clean half. Now, to throw some laundry in and get back to the showing with Deran. Chad is nowhere to be found.

I stop at the curb at the bar and text Deran inside. He locks the door on the way out and joins me for the short ride. Once inside, I can’t believe how much wood is on the inside of this house. $1.2 million and it needs so much work. It’s a relic from the 1980s. He walks with the realtor while I sneak off looking in all the corners and crevices.  
“I’m sorry, I really thought it was bigger,” I apologize.  
“It’s 3 bedrooms,” he replies.  
“No, it’s 2 bedrooms and a big closet,” I remind him.  
He talks financing with the agent and to my surprise, indicates to her his intent to pay cash rather than take a mortgage. I try not to let my chin hit the floor. If he sinks all his cash into the purchase, how will we find money to renovate. Knowing him, he’ll keep living at the bar and working on the house on the side. Who knows what he’ll do to make the money to pay for it all. Smurf will have him in her clutches before long.

We take off from the house. The realtor says she’ll be in touch with Deran to finalize an offer. Neither of us say much on the ride back to the bar.   
“I’ve got some errands to run,” Deran turns to me as I shift the car into park. He slinks his arms around my neck and gently pulls his my face to his. Every kiss we share so full of meaning hits me in the pit of my stomach. He lingers in my face for a few seconds before getting out of the car. “I’ll see you later,” he says through the open window as he smacks his hand on the door. I’ve got things to do, too. I’ve got to get the rest of my stuff together and start calming my nerves and working on my poker face for the job ahead. 

Inside, I go right for Chad’s liquor stash and pour myself a shot of tequila. It burns all the way down and slows the churn of my nervous knots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to follow and for your kind feedback. It’s very rewarding for me. With each passing week, we are closer to new filming in January and new episodes airing in May. I can’t wait. Until then, these are my thoughts on where I think Adrian and Deran are.

I got right to the laundry to take my mind off of the duty awaiting me tomorrow. With all my clothes in front of me, I place everything I’m taking in my bags. Folding the remainders, I set them in closet and drawers in my room. Straightening up, I wander back and forth through all the rooms gathering my stuff I previously strewn about. A couple magazines catch my eye from the pile and I sit down to leaf through them. I see several faces from the tour and spend just a few minutes reading which leads me to daydream about what it feels like to be the best. With the liquor working in me and a need to escape, I fall asleep sitting up on the couch. A snore wakes me and the next thing I know, I’ve been out for two hours. I check the clock, it’s now 930p. I get up and peeling myself out of the clothes from the day, which I wore for half of yesterday, I start the shower and jump in to clean up. I consider jerking off in the shower as my thoughts drift to seeing Deran and decide not to so I can save it all for him. I dry off and put on fresh clothes. There’s not much to styling my hair so I let it air dry. In the kitchen, I throw a quick sandwich together and devour half of it with just a few bites. I grab my keys, turn off some lights, and head out the door chomping on the remaining half.

By the time I arrive at the bar, it’s 1030p. Thankfully, I won’t have to wait all night for Deran. I love watching him in action as a business owner, I just hate the hours he works. I find myself yawning as I sit at the end of the bar taking it all in. I excuse myself and, while in the bathroom, get a bump from a little friend in my pocket. Within a few minutes, I’m wide awake and ready for whatever the night brings. Deran leans across the bar to fill me in on what he’s been up to since we parted.  
“I went to see Smurf,” he starts.  
“Oh, yeah? How’d that go?” I ask.  
“Not without complication. I asked her for money and told her I’m buying a house with you,” he continues.  
“What’d she say?” “She said to bring you over for dinner tomorrow. Fried chicken.”  
I’m sorry I asked. Every time I’m in the same room with Smurf, she makes me feel incredibly awkward. Deran did a terrible job trying to hide the gay from her earlier in life. There were long periods when he didn’t keep girls around for show. I’m sure she suspected something was going on with us. It was, don’t get me wrong. But, feeling her judgement is something I never got used to. My luck, she’ll poison dinner.  
“What time?”  
“5:30!” He shouted. He handed me a shot holding another in his own hand walked around the end of the bar to stand next to me. Bending down, he put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, “I’m sorry.” I dropped my head and looking at the floor could only say “It’s ok.” This is the deal. There’s no Deran without some part of lurking Smurf in the background. She will always be a factor.  
Several guys from the strand approach me over the course of the night and we talk about the upcoming stops on the tour and the tough competition. Deran frequently walks past me and stops to rub my shoulders or say something funny. The hours pass quickly and before I know it, everyone heads to the door after last call.  
“Dude, good luck down there. We know you’ll crush it,” said one guy.  
“I know you’re gonna shred,” said another.  
“Thanks, guys. See you when I get back,” I offer back.  
Deran follows them to the door and flips the lock as they go their separate ways.  
“Jesus! It’s been a long day,” he says. “You want to play pool?”  
“Nah. Sit down for a minute,” I answer.  
He comes and sits on the stool next to me. He rests his foot on the rung of my stool so his leg is between mine. I’ll take his slow foreplay. I rest my hand on his leg letting my fingers slowly slip under the opening at his ankle. Soon, I’m rubbing his bare leg with my hand, occasionally sipping my beer, while he talks to me. When I get to the bottom, he offers me another. I accept. He walks around the bar to grab a couple, then comes back to sit next to me. I spin on my seat watching him the whole way. As he returns and sets the bottles down, he puts his arms over my shoulders, clasping them behind my head and leans in to kiss me, slow and deep. When he tries to let go, I don’t let him. I wrap my legs around his and hold his body to mine. More kissing.  
“Let’s go to the back,” I suggest. He steps back to let me stand up and we each grab a beer. I take his empty hand and lead him back to his office. Tonight will be the last night we’re together for quite a while. I’ve envisioned what the night might hold and I’m happy to take the reins.  
Without acting super aggressive, I want Deran to know tonight’s my chance to satisfy him. I’ve fallen asleep here plenty of times, completely exhausted and flush with pleasure. Tonight, its his turn. 

We put our beers down on the table and grabbing him by the shirt, I pull him to me. I channel all my effort into what’s about to happen so Deran has no doubt what I feel for him. My unusually aggressive lips take hold of his and quickly begin expressing my feelings. I’m so hungry for him. I peel his open shirt off and then set about getting his t-shirt off over his extended arms. He embraces me and we stand in the middle of the floor just eating each other’s face. When he comes up for air, I’m breathless. He says, “Oh, shit. I forgot to put the till away. I’ll be right back.”  
While he steps away to pick it up, I strip down to my skivvies and sit down in his desk chair. I swig my beer as he steps back in the room and crosses to the safe. With all the receipts tucked safely inside, he stands and leans on the desk. I trap him between my legs and then quickly sit up to open his pants. I rub my hands up and down his legs over his pants while he takes a few sips from his bottle and stares at me. He frees his hands and rests them at his sides against the edge of the desk. I lean forward to kiss his chest and outline his abs with my tongue. He cradles my head and stops me now and then for a kiss. I kiss my way down his chest and abs to the opening of his pants and nose my way inside. I lick across the top of his pubic hair and use my hands to slide his pants open and down over his hips. My mouth finds his semi-soft dick and I wrap my lips around him. My warm mouth arouses him in short work and then, I set about sucking, and rubbing, and tugging on his hardening cock. My mouth squeezes and deep throats him as I rub my nose in his pubes. Deran’s cock is perfectly sized and thick. Just thinking about it makes me tighten and pucker. I circle my tongue around the tip and trace the vein that runs down the bottom of the shaft to his balls. Using my hand, first I shuffle and massage his balls. Afterward, I switch my grip to his cock and suck on his testicles one at a time. I go wherever the spirit takes me, all in an effort to satisfy my man. Before long, Deran throws his head back, moans drifting from deep inside his throat, his grip tightening to white knuckles on the edge of his desk. 

I stand up gripping his cock in one hand while I support his neck with other as I kiss him. Slow and deep, massaging with my fingers, I continue the pleasure I hope he feels. He pulls my body against his and squeezes my ass with both hands as our kissing carries on. I trail down his neck and suck on his nipples, still stroking with my other hand. I release my grip and I’m sure the blood starts rushing back the full length of his cock. I grab his hips and turn him to face the desk, pulling his ass back against me, and pushing his shoulders down. I grind his ass while my fingers trace along his back. Then, I kiss and lightly bite him as my hands massage his pecs. My fingers wander against his warm, tan skin. As I stand against him, I start to back off and sit back in my chair. Naked as can be but, with his pants around his ankles, I keep wandering with my fingers and my tongue down his back, up his legs, and across his ass. I knead his cheeks in my firm hands. With his gateway at eye level, I gently push the flesh out of the way and let my tongue go exploring. With long licks and strokes, I lightly cover every bit of space from the base of his spine to the back of his sack. Every moment of my journey brings me as much pleasure as I’m sure it brings Deran. I flick the tip of my tongue around his anus and before long, I feel his weight pushing back on me. His head hanging in his hands, he’s full on experiencing every sensation and telling me he wants more.

I dart my tongue in, out, and around to the softest moans and quickened breathing I’ve heard from him. Wrapping up this bit of the interlude, I reach through his legs and pay a bit of attention to his cock and balls so they don’t forget what’s happening. I stand and fold over on top of him with all my weight waiting for him to catch his breath and be ready to move on to the next step. I, too, rest for a moment while I prepare to move us up to the bed. I turn Deran around and embrace him at the desk. He holds my head while he furiously spears his tongue in and out of my mouth. I can feel my dick hardening in my shorts. He almost read my mind and remembered for his hands to find my shorts and take them down. Wrapping my hand around his penis, I head for the ladder to the attic. I send him up first, then I follow. Keeping to my plan, he lays down on the bed and I take all the time in the world to touch, rub, and kiss every inch of him. I squirt some lube in my hand and rub it in his crack gently advancing a finger inside him with the greatest of tease. He pops up on his knees right in front of me and arches back for a kiss. I respond as I grab for and slip on a condom. I squirt some lube on to my dressed cock and Deran strokes the length of it urging me closer to him. I push him down on all fours and start to ease my cock inside him. It’s a slow go at first and he switches from holding his breath to breathing very quickly. He grabs my hand several times as I slow up to keep from hurting him. Before long, I reach a comfortable place where he’s tight around me and we can work. I hold his hips and starting pumping away; slow at first and then picking up speed. My balls slap against his ass as his dangle in the process. I reach around and be sure to pay attention to his cock. His soft moans continue. I’m enjoying myself so thoroughly and the closer I get, the deeper I want to be. I lay him down, turn him over, and position myself between his legs. Our night quickly changes from a fun fuck to a meaningful lovemaking session. Not knowing how long it will be until I see him again, I leave nothing in reserve. I worship his body and hold him close as I claim his insides and take him in every position. Holding him in my arms, looking deeply in his eyes, telling him I love him over and over. His love gives me the freedom to live authentically and as long as it took us to get here, I don’t want to sacrifice either of us for the comfort of any other person. Tonight, he’s free, I can feel it. He moves without inhibition and enjoys the pleasure I create for him. His body is completely open and vulnerable and I’m loving every bit of exploration.

Finding exactly the right spot, Deran cums twice as I stroke hard and fast against his prostate with only a short rest in between. I ease out of him and remove my condom before lying next to him and sharing a most intimate kiss. I feel his hand wander and soon he’s jacking me off. I explode on top of him and he milks all the cum out of me. We collapse together, drenched in sweat, in a dependent heap. He tells me he loves me, the first time I can ever remember hearing the words, although I felt it in his actions more than once before. We talk for just a few minutes and both express our excitement and our regret at the separation we now face. For the first time, I see real promise about what we might become as we aim for new goals with a joint living space and shared responsibilities. But first, sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their story continues.

The day flew by with only a few memorable moments. So preoccupied with my cargo for the airport, I thought of nothing else as I returned home and finished packing. I leafed through some old photo albums looking for inspiration for the days ahead and keeping memories of days gone by alive in my mind and heart. 

Soon enough, laundry finished and I packed the rest of my bags. I got everything to the porch and then, just waited. Deran arrived on time and we loaded my stuff into his truck. A last awkward supper awaits at Smurf’s and he drove us there. She prepares incredible food. Each time, I’m scared she poisons mine. The boys chow down like every meal is a holiday. To my surprise, she talked out loud to everyone about our house-capades and then handed over real estate portfolios to each of the boys. Shocked, they compared their gifts when Smurf went inside to check on Pope.

Before long, I reminded Deran I needed to get to the airport. He sped down I-5 trying to get me to San Diego in enough time. Saying goodbye wasn’t anything special, but he did hold my hand most of the trip there. My heart pounded in my chest. I wish it was because of him. He squeezed my leg, told me he would miss me, then hopped out to help with my bags. I grabbed everything and headed to the counter and on to TSA. Deran and the scout disappeared quickly. For a fleeting moment, i wondered if I’d ever see him again. But, my focus changed on a dime. TSA agents collected me from the checkpoint and I ended up in a back room just like Jack warned. Federal agents drilled into the surfboard right in front of me and a cloud of white powder soon filled the air. My chest heaved with breath and beats as I sat under the bright lights of wrongdoing. Sweat clung to my forehead.

The agents never really questioned me. Through assumptions, they laid the entire case out in front of me. They didn’t miss any details. They knew more than I did about Jack’s operation. After letting me know the limits to my future, they left me to contemplate my choice; twenty years in prison or become a CI. They kept me in custody, questioning and talking, considering my options, for thirty-six hours. The choice seemed easy but at this level, nothing is simple. 

I decided and then got a litany of rules and goals of the deal. Ultimately, the feds wanted the big fish and that’s Jack. I wanted no part of his operation when they force a way in for the takedown. The feds restored my ticket and back to the airport I went. I arrived in Doha two days late. By the time i got into the water, my confidence so rattled, my feet couldn’t find the board. I lost out in the first round and bummed around with the competitors for the rest of the competition. One night, my phone buzzed with a message. Jack wanted me to know about the next drop. I put it out of my mind and got drunk instead.

I stayed on the tour two more stops before returning home three weeks later. With a cloudy head and a drunken body, i tried to pull it together around people. To my surprise, Deran closed on the house and started moving things in. When he picked me up at Arrivals, he hugged me and helped put my stuff in the truck. He drove home, to the house. He unloaded me and we went inside. “You want a beer?” he asked. I nodded and he walked toward the kitchen. I watched him open the door and saw inside to a refrigerator stocked with beer and not much else. He popped two tops and handed me a bottle. I felt numb. I couldn’t enjoy this moment with him. Preoccupied with thoughts the feds might show up at the door, I jumped at every noise, sound, and utterance.

“Look around, man,” Deran said smiling. “What’s mine is yours.” I looked at him and smiled. He gave me the nickel tour and I saw a crude kitchen table and chairs, a chest of drawers and bed in the bedroom and he pointed to some storage space in the bathroom. “Jet lagged?” He asked. I nodded not ready to explain how numb I felt from fear and alcohol. He hugged my stiff body. “Take it easy. Welcome home,” he directed. “I gotta go run a bar,” he reminded. On his way out the door, he called back, “I ‘ll see you later tonight.”

There was no living room furniture. I suspected he just avoided getting some because he only came home to sleep. Otherwise, he split time between the bar and jobs. I wandered around swigging my beer and looking at the house. “How did we get from teenagers to home owners so fast?” I thought to myself. 

I unpacked my bags, threw in some laundry, and fell asleep in a deck chair after hours listening to the hypnotic waves. Deran came home hours later and shook my shoulder to wake me. “Adrian, come inside.” I rolled my stiff body out of the chair and stumbled inside. Deran pushed me through the bedroom to the bathroom. He started the shower and started peeling off clothes, his first, then mine. “You’re so cold,” he mentioned as he touched me. “Why didn’t you come inside,” he asked. “I don’t know. I just wanted to hear the freedom of the ocean,” I replied. He opened the shower door and invited me to clean up before bed. Inside, I let him soap me up and suck me off. He thought me too exhausted to return the gestures and I allowed him. A month ago, I couldn’t wait for a night like tonight. The shower and bed I begged for shared with the man I longed for, it was all mine. Now, I couldn’t even enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, life fell into a comfortable routine. Breakfast, then, an afternoon of surfing. I’d straighten up at the house and do some chores and at night I’d socialize at the bar or hang out with friends at the beach. Occasionally, I’d watch tape and try to strategize against the top competition on the tour. Most nights, I stayed up waiting for Deran to come home. Sometimes, I woke up to his touch and the smell of smokey beer in his hair and the taste of salty sweat or the ocean on his skin.   
“I miss you,” he whispers to me when he realizes I’m awake. He kisses a trail up my back and lingers at the back of my neck. I reach behind my head and run my fingers through his hair gently tugging. Usually, I join him in the shower before we climb in bed just a few hours until the sun breaks the dark. I wake up first because I sleep more. But rarely do I rush to start the day. Many mornings I wrap his arm around me and I watch him peacefully dreaming. I love how he smiles when he comes to and I’ve got my mouth around his cock. More often than not, we’re sweaty first thing in the morning. With this youthful energy and desire, we just can’t say no.   
Usually, we grab something quick in the kitchen and get out the door to the breaking waves. I love our “walk to surf” convenience. Whether training or just horsing around, nothing beats the lifestyle with this guy. The casual comfort we maintain out in the world rivals any connection between two bro best friends. And then, there are the days when Deran looks at me just the right way with love and lust in his eyes and I lose track of everything beyond his face and my desire for him. I know no other couple with a connection so strong and deep. We’ve been working on it more than half our lives.  We used to be just a couple of kids riding bikes and playing under the pier.  Once we discovered surfing and boogie boarding, you couldn’t keep us out of the water.  Deran had brothers.  Not me; just a sister who didn’t want any part of us.  
I knew something was different when Jess would hang around on the beach with us and every one of my friends wanted to sit next to her, except Deran.  He stayed by my side, in the water and on the beach.  I can’t remember how many awkward encounters we had with hands touching and lingering a little too long.  Hanging out with groups of friends and Deran’s brothers sometimes would end with just us at the end of the night.  It was in those moments where we held on through the awkward and knew something was different about the feelings for each other growing inside us.  Under the pier, behind the surf shop, in his room, and any other place we could find to steal away, we’d spend time exploring our interests and eventually our connection to each other.  To the outside world, we were simply the best of friends.  Between us, we grew the intimacy into so much more.   
I met my friend Chad when I was 17.  Longing to get away from my parents, their home, and their narrowed-minded thoughts on the world, I sought a life in the comfort of the surf community.  Everybody is so laid back and nobody examines relationships too deeply.  We’re all just dudes hanging together and having a good time.  For a long time, Deran couldn’t hack it.  The pressure from inside his family and in his own head, kept him knocking back and forth with girls, for show, and me for comfort.  We’d have an occasional falling out and I’d wander off to a gay bar and find someone to kill a few hours with but nothing lasted long.  I moved into Chad’s house and found safety in my room there.  With a job at the surf shop, my whole world became the surf community.  Getting wet for hobby and amateur and pro sport is what preoccupied my mind all day. Chad gave me the freedom to come and go as I pleased and I found a rhythm that really worked with me. Deran fell into a different kind of rhythm. Smurf and the boys developed an alternative set of skills and talents. Ever the unconventional family, they kept more secrets than Victoria. Always plotting and scheming, Smurf laid down the law and secured each of them on a short leash. She dictated their every move and I witnessed the toll her control took on Deran. 

They never ran anything small potatoes. Each job weighted with big consequences and penalties also delivered big payoffs. As soon as each boy turned 18, Smurf supposedly gave them jobs in her real estate organization. It didn’t taken long for them to become the muscle behind the operation. But, behind the scenes, you never doubted who really ruled the roost. Smurf still keeps those boys on strings like marionettes and nothing gives her greater pleasure than yanking each of them now and then. I’m so proud of Deran for finding the strength to climb out from under mommy’s thumb. His confidence is sexy. Belize is where I first witnessed the spark of what assuredly lives in him today.


End file.
